In The Kitchen
by hwangsaeya
Summary: Sudah Taehyung bilang jangan ke dapur, tapi siapa peduli. Kalau Jimin tidak ke dapur, nanti hanya dia seorang yang rugi. YoonMin/MinYoon. TaeGi/VGa. KookGa/YoonKook. PWP. foursome maybe? DLDR.


**IN THE KITCHEN**

"Kau baru pulang, Jimin?" Suara serak Taehyung yang tengah menonton televisi dengan gelas berisi air dingin menyambut Jimin yang terlihat berantakan.

Jimin mengangguk, "kenapa sendiri? Di mana Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil mendengar nama teman kuliahnya sekaligus teman satu apartemen Jimin. "Di dapur, tapi sebaiknya kau tidak ke sana kalau mau baik-baik saja."

"Oh," yang berada di ambang pintu dengan wajah lelah itu paham maksud Taehyung. "Tapi aku perlu makan."

"Tidak buruk juga kalau kau makan Yoongi."

"Astaga," Jimin mendengus. "Bisa pindah?"

"Susah melepas ikatannya. Malas juga menggendong tubuhnya, kau tahu kan… kakinya pasti sulit sekali untuk berjalan."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Taehyung tertawa lagi melihat ekspresi Jimin yang menurutnya lucu. "Jungkook yang melakukannya."

"Jungkook?" Suara Jimin meninggi beberapa oktaf. Membayangkan sosok Jungkook yang baru beberapa hari lalu foto kartu tanda penduduk karena resmi menjadi remaja legal, tiba-tiba bergabung dengan permainan gila seorang Kim Taehyung. "Kalian sungguhan gila!"

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu!" Suara geli Taehyung terabaikan begitu saja oleh Jimin yang melangkah ke dapur.

Persetan dengan peringatan, persetan dengan Taehyung yang sudah berhasil menyesatkan _dongsaeng_ tersayangnya, sekarang sudah lewat waktunya makan, sebelum makin malam dan membuatnya merusak perut kotak-kotak kesayangannya ia harus segera mengisi perut.

"Eoh, Jimin- _hyung_ ," suara Jungkook yang sangat ia kenali, dengan wajah manis tapi seksi yang menarik, itu menyambut Jimin dengan senyuman sangat jauh dari kata polos. Dia panas dan menggairahkan.

Belum lagi saat langkahnya makin dekat ke arah dapur, ia menemukan sosok Yoongi mendongak menatapnya dengan mata sayu yang hampir terpejam, mulut terbuka dengan bibir bengkak dan beberapa luka bahkan sedikit noda darah di pipinya, tubuh telanjang penuh bercak dan beberapa cairan putih yang terlihat lengket menempel, rambut lepek dan berantakan, tangan dan kaki terikat rapi di tiap sisi meja, posisi terlentang, dan beberapa mainan seks yang menempel bahkan menelusup masuk dalam dirinya. Seksi dan menggairahkan. Pantas saja Taehyung mengatakan untuk tidak ke dapur.

"Ji-Jimin…" suara itu keluar dengan cara menggoda, serak, putus-putus, dan lemah, rasanya membuat Jimin merinding hingga tulang belakang. "Toh—ah! Tolong…" Jimin simpulkan suara pekikan itu karena sebuah alat yang bergetar di dalam diri Yoongi menekan titik manisnya. Wow, Jimin rasanya ingin menggerakkan alat itu dan membuat suara Yoongi yang sangat submisif keluar lagi. Jarang-jarang Yoongi terlihat lemah, ia biasanya galak dan pemarah.

Jungkook yang tadi duduk di sebuah bangku tinggi dengan susu di hadapannya tertawa mendengar permintaan tolong Yoongi, ia memutar bangku itu dan menatap Yoongi. " _Hyung_ , menurutmu kau akan ditolong ya? Alih-alih ditolong—"

"Argh!" Yoongi berteriak, terdengar hingga tempat Taehyung dan membuatnya berlari dengan mata penuh kilatan ingin tahu ke dapur. Nyatanya itu hanya pekerjaan Park Jimin yang menekan lebih dalam vibrator di lubang Yoongi, membuat yang terbaring lemah makin menunjukkan ekspresi meringis menahan sakit yang tersamarkan rona nikmat.

Semua tertawa; Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Jimin. Tertawa kagum melihat bagaimana Yoongi bereaksi karena seketika tubuh mereka panas siap mendidih. Hanya Jimin yang berani mendorong lebih dalam vibrator dalam lubang Yoongi, Taehyung dan Jungkook mana berani. Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya jika Yoongi mendiamkan mereka, Taehyung dan Jungkook akan rugi, sementara Jimin jika didiamkan justru Yoongi yang rugi. Mana mungkin tidak rugi kalau mendiamkan Jimin menghasilkan bantingan kasar ke kasur, didorong keras ke dinding, atau ikatan kuat hingga lengan biru. Jimin tidak kasar, dia hanya suka memberi tahu seberapa kuat dirinya.

"Katamu tadi lapar," Taehyung mendelik saat melihat tangan Jimin bukannya bergerak untuk mencari makanan di kulkas justru bergerak mengelusi tiap inci tubuh Yoongi dengan gerakan sensual hingga yang terbaring itu mengerang.

"Memang lapar. Ini hidangannya kan?" Mata Jimin mengerling pada mata Yoongi, memberi satu kedipan nakal yang membuat Yoongi panas dan penisnya memerah, ia orgasme kering untuk kesekian kalinya yang kali ini penyebabnya hanya karena tatapan menggoda Jimin. "Mau makan denganku?"

Siapa yang tidak mau? Jungkook dan Taehyung dengan senang hati mengangguk, bergabung untuk duduk di meja sekeliling Yoongi, menatapi tubuh putih yang ternodai beberapa jejak kotor di atas kulitnya. Taehyung bekerja lebih dulu, mengemuti _nipple_ merah yang menggoda dengan pintar dan jarinya bergerak nakal di perut mulut Yoongi. Jungkook menyusul dengan tangan bermain di selangkangan dan mulut menjilati bagian penis Yoongi; ia menemukan cairan seperti air biasa berwarna putih, sperma yang tidak sekental sperma biasa karena sebagian tertahan di dalam sana oleh cockring. Jimin menyusul, memberi kecupan ringan di wajah Yoongi, melumat bibirnya, mengigit pipinya dan menghisapnya hingga basah, meraup habis rahangnya, menjilati telinganya, bahkan meninggalkan noda di bagian rahang dekat telinga.

Yoongi sendiri tidak sanggup mendesah, pita suaranya seperti terbakar. Tubuhnya menggeliat karena rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh tiga adik tingkatnya.

Setelah bosan dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Jimin lebih dulu bergerak. Ia naik ke atas meja, sedikit berjongkok tepat di wajah Yoongi kemudian membuat Taehyung mendengus dan kemdian memprotes. Ia mendorong tubuh Jimin dan membuat diri mereka sekarang sama-sama berada di sebelah Yoongi.

"Mau apa?" Jimin mendelik pada sosok Taehyung.

"Minta _blow job_ ," Taehyung menjawab cuek, membuka celananya yang tadi ia pakai sembarangan kemudian membiarkan miliknya yang sudah tegang terpamerkan.

"Enak saja!" Jimin tidak terima, ia melepas celana jinsnya dan mengulurkan lebih dulu penis tegangnya pada Yoongi dan membiarkan ujungnya masuk ke dalam mulut kecil itu. "Aku duluan."

Yoongi mengerang saat Jimin dengan kasar memasukkan miliknya yang besar ke dalam mulut tanpa aba-aba. Ia bisa mendengar Taehyung mengerang kesal dan menyodorkan miliknya itu ke sufut bibirnya, membuat dirinya yang dalam kondisi mulut penuh mau tidak harus membuka mulut lebih lebar. Milik Taehyung masuk sedikit dengan ujung Jimin yang menyentuh tenggorokkannya, rasanya ia ingin memuntahkan satu dari penis itu, tapi untuk terbatuk pun ia terbata.

Sudut matanya meneteskan air mata, seperti perasaan terlalu nikmat bercampur tersiksa. Ia mencoba berontak, namun tidak akan berhasil karena ikatan yang ada di lengan dan kaki mengunci seluruh pergerakkannya.

Jungkook tahu dua temannya itu tengah berebut posisi mendapatkan _blow job_ menyenangkan dari mulut Yoongi, jadi ia memutuskan mengambil jalan mudah sekaligus lebih menyenangkan. Ia menarik ke luar vibrator panjang yang begetar hebat dari lubang Yoongi, kemudian menjilati lubang itu hingga basah. Tersenyum puas saat warna merah dan kedutan menggoda tercipta. Yoongi sungguhan indah hingga miliknya bangun dan minta dibungkus rapat lubang sempit itu.

Jungkook menyeringai saat menyadari tubuh bagian bawah Yoongi bergerak, mencoba berontak agar tidak mendapat satu pukulan lagi setelah seharian ini ia mendapat sekitar lima. Lubangnya sudah dimasuki banyak kali dan beberapa lama diisi vibrator, ia tersenyum senang membayangkan _hyung_ -nya yang terbaring tak berdaya akan sulit berjalan beberapa hari ke depan jika ia sekali lagi memasuki lubang itu.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Jungkook memasukkan miliknya, menekan habis hingga seluruhnya masuk tanpa melakukan gerakan putus-putus. Ia bisa mendengar suara teriakan tertahan juga pekikan menahan sakit dari Taehyung dan Jimin; bisa Jungkook simpulkan Yoongi tidak bisa menahan rahangnya untuk tidak tertutup dan menyepit penis besar dua orang itu dalam mulut kecilnya hingga tidak sengaja menggigit milik masing-masing dari mereka.

Jimin melirik sosok Jungkook yang memamerkan cengiran lugu, tapi kemudian ia dengan kesal menatap Yoongi. "Kenapa aku yang baru bergabung justru digigit?" Suaranya terdengar kesal, kemudian satu tamparan panas mendarat pada pipi Yoongi dengan sisa salivanya menempel di sana; Jimin menampat Yoongi dengan miliknya yang sudah memamerkan urat.

"T-Tanganku," Yoongi menatap sayu Taehyung dan Jimin. "Aku berjanji tidak akan berontak," suaranya terdengar serak dan penuh permohonan.

Taehyung paham maksud Yoongi, jadi ia segera melepas tangan kurus yang lebih tua dan membiarkan lengannya terbebas dari ikatan. Yoongi segera menggerakkan tangannya, menyamankan ototnya yang kaku karena terlalu lama diam kemudian menggenggam penis Taehyung dan Jimin di masing-masing tangannya begitu terasa lega. Keduanya mendesah nikmat, merasakan pijitan lembut yang dilakukan cerdas oleh Yoongi. Sesekali Yoongi mengecup, menjilat, menghisap, bahkan melumat milik mereka, membuat suara desahan keras lolos begitu saja. Yoongi beberapa kali memberi remasan agak kuat tiap merasakan titik manisnya ditekan dengan kasar oleh Jungkook, juga mendesis tiap Taehyung ataupun Jimin bergerak untuk menusuk pipinya dengan ujung penis mereka yang sudah basah.

Setelah melakukan _hand job_ dan sedikit imbuhan _blow job_ , Taehyung keluar lebih dulu. Ia langsung menarik miliknya lepas dari Yoongi dan mengecup pipi Yoongi yang kini penuh cairannya; bahkan wajahnya pun begitu. "Aku harus pulang, _hyung_ ," Taehyung berbisik kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Jungkook yang masih bergerak di bawah sambil mengecupi dadanya membuat Yoongi mengerang tipis, tangannya yang tadi untuk menggenggam milik Taehyung kini meremas rambut hitam yang basah karena keringat milik Jungkook. Sementara mulutnya kini sudah mengulum seluruh penis Jimin hingga memenuhi mulutnya yang kecil. Tenggorokkan sesekali terkena ujung milik Jimin karena gerakannya yang tidak sabar.

Setelah banyak kali tenggorokkannya dan titik manisnya mendapat tumbukan kasar, ia merasakan lubangnya dan mulutnya terisi cairan kental yang memenuhi kedua tempat itu juga mendengar teriakan nyaring bercampur lega dari kedua orang yang memenuhi dirinya. Ia menelan habis cairan Jimin dan membiarkan cairan Jungkook menetes hingga pahanya.

Jungkook mendaratkan kecupan pada kening Yoongi setelah Jimin mengeluarkan miliknya, menggumamkan kalimat manis sambil tersenyum setelah itu dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Yoongi dengan Jimin.

Jimin menghela napas pelan, kemudian ia membuka ikatan pada pergelangan kaki Yoongi. "Hanya aku yang belum selesai, _hyung_ ," Jimin bersuara rendah sambil menindih tubuh Yoongi, tangannya menyeka sperma yang menempel pada wajah putih itu dan kemudian mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir tipis itu. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan dan membebaskan spermamu itu, _hyung_."

Jimin dengan lembut melepas cockring pada penis Yoongi, mengecupi ujungnya dan kemudian menghisapnya. Cairan Yoongi keluar begitu saja setelah itu dengan jumlah yang banyak, nyaris membuat genangan besar di meja makan. Ia mendesis lirih melihat paha Yoongi yang kini ditempeli banyak sperma, campuran antara miliknya dan milik Jungkook beberapa waktu tadi.

Karena sudah tidak sabar, dengan segera Jimin membuat Yoongi menungging, menggesekkan miliknya ke lubang yang tetap saja sempit meski seperkiraan Jimin sudah dimasuki lebih dari tiga kali hari ini. Ia segera memasukkan miliknya perlahan sambil mengecupi tengkuk Yoongi, menjilati leher itu hingga basah dan tidak lupa meninggalkan tanda di sana. Mencoba mengalihkan fokus Yoongi dari lubangnya yang dimasuki lewat ciuman penuh kasih sayang yang mungkin akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Yoongi mengerang tipis, meremas sisi meja sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit. Matanya terpejam untuk sekedar menguatkan dirinya agar tidak berteriak seperti saat dimasuki Taehyung tadi dan mendapat hentakan kasar karena membuat ribut. Jimin melakukannya dengan lembut dan Yoongi bersyukur bahkan gertakan Jimin selalu terasa begitu nikmat meski ia hanya menekan titik manisnya beberapa kali.

Tangan Yoongi yang awalnya meremas meja kini beralih menarik wajah Jimin, membuat kepalanya berputar ke belakang kemudian mencium kasar bibir tebal yang selalu menjadi favoritnya. Hisap, gigit, kulum, begitu seterusnya hingga Jimin menggumam akan sampai dan diangguki dan kalimat _aku juga_ dari Yoongi.

Setelah remasan kasar di penisnya juga hentakan mendadak di lubangnya, Yoongi ke luar lebih dulu. Menyemburkan cairannya ke tangan Jimin hingga menetes ke meja. Kemudian Jimin menyusul setelah menghentakkan miliknya beberapa kali.

Jimin mendesah kelelahan, sementara Yoongi sudah memejamkan mata untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah bebas dari ini–itu yang dipasang oleh Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Kita pindah ke kamarmu saja, _hyung_ ," Jimin bersuara setelah napasnya teratur, menggendong tubuh kurus Yoongi yang sudah sangat lemas untuk berbaring di tempat yang lebih hangat. Sesekali ia mendaratkan kecupan di wajah putih itu dan menggumamkan kalimat manis. Saat sampai di kamar, ia pun menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua bersamaan sambil saling berpelukan. Mengabaikan teriakan pamit dari Jungkook ataupun Taehyung yang sudah selesai dengan mandinya.

 **END.**

Katakan saya gila atau apapun itu, maki saya atau apapun itu, mau kalian melakukan itu, saya tidak peduli. Jangan tanya kenapa saya membuat ini, tanya pada diri Anda kenapa dengan waktu senang hati meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ini.

Mungkin Anda mengenal gaya tulisan saya, mungkin Anda menyadari ada beberapa kesalahan yang saya buat, mungkin Anda menyadari beberapa adegan yang aneh, atau blablablah. Intinya saya membuat ini karena iseng semata, tidak ada alasan mengajak kalian membaca ini dan memaksa kalian membaca ini.

Silakan tinggalkan komentar sepantasnya, jika meninggalkan cercaan di kotak itu menurut kalian pantas, maka tinggalkan saja di kolom review. Saya pasti akan membaca semua review, dan jika menurut kalian ada yang kurang maka saya akan memperbaiki nanti di karya yang akan datang.

Tidak ada beringatan berarti tentang meniru karena sekalipun saya peringatkan kalau Anda ingin meniru Anda akan tetap melakukannya, kan?

Ya, mungkin sampai di sini saja note tidak berguna yang saya tinggalkan. Selebihnya, terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai titik. Sampai jumpa.


End file.
